This invention relates to a device and method for releasably connecting together two elements of an orthotic or prosthetic device. More particularly, the invention relates to a quick connect apparatus that quickly and easily enables a user or an orthotist to attach an orthosis or prosthesis in an operative position.
Orthotic and prosthetic devices traditionally have been utilized to aid in supporting, guiding and limiting the range of motion of different joints in the human body or to replace missing body joints and limbs or portions thereof. For example, if natural joints are congenitally defective or become defective due to disease or injury, an orthosis may be used. Typically, an orthotic device comprises two orthotic members or bars pivotally connected through a mechanical orthotic joint across, for example, the knee, elbow, wrist, hip, ankle, spine, torso or neck of a patient and mounted on opposite ends, such as for attachment to the foot, leg, arm, hand or neck of the body. These orthotic members are often custom fit specifically for an individual patient to some degree, such as by contouring a metal bar to a plaster mold of a patient""s anatomy.
Orthotic devices are attached to the appropriate limb or body part by use of a leather or cloth strap, plastic band or cuff or similarly functioning device. Such device is firmly secured to the associated orthotic bar when the orthotic device is in use. In the past, orthotic members or bars have been directly and securely affixed to the straps by means of screws or other fasteners. It is often necessary or desirable for a patient to remove an orthotic device when the device is not needed, such as during sleep or bathing, for example. Additionally, a patient often needs to reconnect an orthotic device for use in certain activities. However, when the orthotic bar is rigidly attached to the strap, it is difficult and time consuming to remove or reconnect an orthotic device from and to the patient""s limbs.
A need exists for a method of quickly and easily attaching orthotic members or bars to straps or other orthotic elements in a reliable manner. A need also exists for a readily releasable method of coupling the orthotic bars to the straps. A need further exists for such a readily releasable method of connecting orthotic bars to straps that is also sturdy and reliable for the user of an orthotic device and will not inadvertently disconnect when the orthotic device is in use. A need also exists for a method and device for quickly and easily attaching prosthesis members or elements together. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cappliancexe2x80x9d shall mean an orthosis or orthotic device or a prosthesis or prosthetic device.
One aspect of the present invention relates to releasably connecting two elements of an appliance (an orthotic or prosthetic device). In one embodiment, a sliding structure releasably connects to connecting members that in turn are attached to orthotic or prosthetic elements. The sliding structure is movable between two positions, namely released and locked positions. The user or orthotist can easily and quickly move the sliding structure to the locked or unlocked position and subsequently the orthotic or prosthetic device can be readily coupled or decoupled from the wearer. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a locking mechanism is provided that prevents the sliding mechanism from being moved from the locked position.
For purposes of the present invention, the terms xe2x80x9corthotic elementsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cappliance elementsxe2x80x9d refer to orthotic bars, orthotic straps, cuffs or bands, prosthetic limbs or any other members which are desired to be connected in an orthotic or prosthetic device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a device for releasably connecting together two elements of an orthosis or prosthesis is provided. The device includes a first member attachable to one orthotic element and a second member attachable to a second orthotic element. Sliding structure is provided that is capable of sliding movement for releasably connecting the first and second members in a predetermined relationship between a first released position that allows the first and second members to be separated and to a second locked position in which the first and second members are rigidly secured together in the predetermined relationship. The device also may include a stop mechanism for preventing movement of the sliding structure from the locked position. The stop structure may be composed of a plate member that is removably, fixedly mounted to at least one of the members that abuts the sliding mechanism. Alternatively, the stop mechanism may comprise a stop member insertable through the sliding mechanism and at least one of the first and second members to prevent relative movement of the sliding mechanism and that member, thereby maintaining the sliding mechanism in the locked position.
The sliding mechanism may be composed of a slider plate or body that includes an outwardly projecting flange for engaging and being guided by the first or second members. The slider plate may include a lug having an enlarged head spaced from the slider plate which prevents lateral movement of the slider plate relative to the first and second members when in the locked position.
More particularly, the second connecting member of the connecting device can include a slot extending parallel to the direction of sliding movement of the sliding mechanism, with the slot having a relatively wide portion and a relatively narrow portion, the wide portion providing the separating position and the narrow portion providing the locked position. The sliding mechanism may include a body portion having the lug projecting outwardly having one end attached to the body for traversing the slot and an enlarged head on the end of the lug opposite the end attached to the body for preventing lateral movement of the slider plate relative to the first and second members when in the locked position.
The sliding mechanism also may include at least one outwardly extending flange having a latch portion for retaining the body of the sliding mechanism on the first connecting member. The first connecting member also may have a complementary groove for retaining the flange of the body portion of the sliding mechanism.
The first member may have a first slot extending parallel to the direction of sliding movement of the sliding mechanism with the first slot having a relatively wide portion and a relatively narrow portion so that the narrow portion provides a locking position with respect to the first member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for releasably connecting together two elements of an orthosis or prosthesis (an appliance). The device includes a pair of elongated plate members, each plate member being mountable to a different one of the two orthotic or prosthetic elements. Each of the elongated plate members has a pair of spaced-apart slots with each slot having a relatively wide portion defining a release position and a relatively narrow portion defining a locked position. A pair of sliding members are provided for linear sliding movement with respect to the slots of the elongated plate members. The sliding members include a body portion having opposed sides with a lug projecting from each side. Each lug has an enlarged head on the end of the lug located distally from the body portion. Each sliding member has at least one outwardly extending flange for guiding the sliding member during sliding movement along the elongated plate member. The sliding member is positionable with respect to the slots of the elongated plate members so that each of the lugs traverse one of the slots between the release and lock positions. The elongated plate members and sliding members cooperate so that for each of the sliding members, when one lug of each of the members is in a locked position, the other member is in the locked position. The device may further include a removable stop mechanism for preventing movement of the sliding members from the locked position. In one embodiment, the stop mechanism comprises a plate member removably, fixedly mounted to at least one of the elongated plate members with the stop mechanism abutting each of the sliding members.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of releasably connecting together two elements of an orthosis or prosthesis is provided. First and second orthotic or prosthetic elements are provided having a first connecting member and second connecting member attached to a respective one of the orthotic or prosthetic elements. A sliding mechanism is provided that is capable of sliding movement for releasably connecting the first and second connecting members together in a predetermined relationship and movable between a first released position that allows the members to be separated and a second locked position in which the first and second members are rigidly connected together. The sliding mechanism is aligned in the released position and then is slided to the locked position to rigidly connect together the two elements.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an orthosis is provided that includes the previously described device for releasably connecting together two elements of an orthosis. The orthosis includes an orthotic joint and first and second orthotic elements connected to first and opposed parts of the orthotic joint.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a slider member is provided that is especially adapted for use in a device for releasably connecting together two elements of an appliance (an orthosis or prosthesis). The slider plate member includes a body portion having lugs extending outwardly from opposed sides of the body portion. Each of the lugs has an enlarged head portion at the distal lug end and has flanges extending from upper and lower areas of the body on opposed sides of the body.